Heated Night
by Vixen-Darkkat
Summary: Renji's been staying at Urahara's shop during his stays in Karakura Town. There's always something going on, but he never expected this... [Renji's POV] ((-yaoi warning-)) ( Grimm x Ren , possible Grimm x Ichi / Ren x Ichi / Grimm x Ren x Ichi later on... )


I don't know how long I'd been laying there in the dark, my thoughts racing. It seemed like this had become my nightly routine... lay awake as my mind whirled for minutes? hours? before finally I shut down from exhaustion. I didn't like it much, but what could I do?

With a sigh, I sat up. Had it always been so hot in here? I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my face and neck. It was an almost dizzying heat... I flung the blanket off and moved to turn on the fan. The moment it came to life I was greeted by a blast of cool air to my face.

The room was mostly quiet, aside from the sound of the fan and my awkward movement as I attempted to strip out of the constrictive night clothing I'd donned before laying down however long ago. Now in merely my boxers I was starting to cool off.

Laying back, I listened closely to the noises outside the spare room I slept in. Seems they'd had occurrences of Espada in the city again... and hushed whispers of not letting me know...? Wait, what?!

I stood up as quietly as I could and gingerly stepped closer to the door. Urahara-san was shushing Ichigo from the sounds of it.

"Please quiet down... It's best we not alert him of this development just yet, we don't know exactly what our 'friend' wants with him." Urahara-san had that odd teasing yet serious tone. Now I'm really curious, but I can't let them know I'd woken up let alone that I was eavesdropping on this 'don't tell Renji' information.

Ichigo huffed but kept his voice hushed, "He's got some nerve showin' up near here askin' fer Renji, and trying to say it's only a 'friendly' request." I could almost hear the teen shake his head, "I ain't buyin' it. There's gotta be more to it."

"Now, now, Ichigo, we don't know that. He may have changed, you saw him yourself, he didn't seem like he did before now did he?" There it was again, Urahara-san's teasing tone...

"Whatever, I just don't like the sound of this."

"Is it possible that you're jealous, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue? How long 'as she been 'ere?

"What?!" Ichigo's voice was high, definitely startled and embarrassed by the busty girl's accusation, "No! N-no! Of course not! Why would I be?" The teen chuckled nervously. Real subtle, Ichi... Real subtle. It took a lot to not chuckle out loud. I'd known for a long time about the boy's more than obvious crush on me. Rukia often teases him about it, I don't blame her- his reactions are kinda cute.

And yeah I'll admit having thought of sneaking into his room, pinning him to his bed and fucking him senseless, but I'd rather be the one receiving that kind of attack. And Ichigo just doesn't strike me as the Seme type, he's too much of a wanton Uke. Ugh... The thoughts sent a ting of arousal through my cock and I had to think of something else. Now was not the time for that.

Even as I continued to eavesdrop, I never learned of which Espada made the request for my presence. The two just bickered back and forth a bit so I decided I'd lay back down and attempt sleep once more.

When I awoke again, it was to the door of my room getting kicked in. Startled, I sat up and stared at the sight before me. Tall body of lean muscle, some of which was barely covered by white hakama, scarred, toned chest, a wide devilish grin, bright blue eyes and that baby blue hair...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques... the (former) 6th Espada...

If I didn't already have morning wood, I was definitely sportin' a stiffy now. Lucky for me the blanket was draped over my lap.

"Stand." The man's voice sent chills through my body and of course, straight to my crotch. I swiftly did as told, holding onto the blanket. Once on my feet the panther stepped closer; as if by instinct I stepped back.

In an instant I was slammed against the wall with Grimmjow's lips crushed hungrily against my own. I began to panic slightly, even against my excitement, and dropped the blanket. The sexta simply chuckled as he pulled away slightly and grabbed my wrists, quickly pinning them above my head.

Vulnerable. The only word I could think of to describe my situation at the moment. I couldn't say I fully disliked it though...

"What the hell..?!" Ichigo's voice brought my slowly slipping mind back to reality.

Before I could say anything I felt a firm grip on my chin turn my head and a warm breath against my neck. Grimmjow began nipping at my ear, teasingly licking along the lobe. I felt a shiver of arousal run through me just before a sharp bite to the side of my neck caused me to moan.

I could feel Ichi staring at me but my mind was slipping as the Espada began licking and sucking at the spot he'd just bitten. My legs began to tremble; I was trying my damnedest to keep from turning to mush from Grimmjow's attentions but he was beginning to win.

"Oh my..." I heard Kisuke chuckle from the doorway. Opening my eyes I saw that he was standing behind the blushing Strawberry with his fan hiding his face. "It seems his intentions were quite friendly."

Grimmjow chuckled against my neck, "I don't mind having my way with him in front of an audience, but unless you wanna see it get rough you might wanna get lost." He pulled away for a moment to look at Kisuke, "My thanks for letting me in. I'll be sure to pay you back later." He was grinning wide as ever.

"Of course," Kisuke nodded from behind his fan, "Come along Kurosaki-san, let's give them some privacy." The blond chuckled.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm... not leaving..."

"Hah, have it your way."

"I'll leave you two... three, alone then. Have fun~!" Hat'n'Clogs then pulled the door shut, leaving the three of us in the spare room.

"Now, where was I?" The Espada grinned wide as he turned back and bit down on my neck again. Again, the pain and pleasure causing me to moan.

* * *

Ack, sorry to leave it like this. I've been having trouble keeping hold on my muse...


End file.
